


Happy new Year!

by Hullocsillag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: " Tony has always spent the New Year’s Eve in big parties. He loved to mingle among people – not to chat with them.. (maybe just some of them) , but drink with them and just have fun. And of course he liked hunt for nice women. This night wasn’t an exception at all. (...) "Listen to this : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvyz2AsB0RY  (Because I understand this reference! :D )Enjoy it! :)





	

Tony has always spent the New Year’s Eve in big parties. He loved to mingle among people – not to chat with them.. (maybe just some of them) , but drink with them and just have fun. And of course he liked hunt for nice women. This night wasn’t an exception at all. One of his wealthy friend organized a monumental party in a hotel. Tony drank enough whiskey and became tipsy – that’s why, his body required a filthy affair.

He was sitting loosely on a chair near to the bar while he was sipping his drink, when suddenly he glanced somebody. His heart jumped – he couldn’t tell whether in joy or in astonishment. He wanted to walk to the man and greet him, but he just sat on there and stared. He almost spat his drink when the other man turned around and saw him.

Steve Rogers’ smile was so hot that Tony could melt away in that moment. Instead of a confident smile, the man waved with a hand.

\- Oh, he is coming, he is coming he is coming… - murmured the brunette into his glass and drank a little from it.

Steve welcomed Tony with a big smile and a friendly handshake and he sat next to him.

\- Hello! What are you doing here? – asked Tony.

\- Hi. I’m glad that you’re here, too – the brunette laughed a bit and looked at the other man. – I was invited to the party, why is it surprise you?

\- I thought that only famous persons were invited..

\- Hey, I’m Captain America. I’m as famous as you are.

\- What a boastful one you are – the blonde laughed heartily.

\- How are you? - Fine, thanks. And you?

\- I’m okay. Tony, I’m glad that you could forgive me. I felt very bad and …

\- Please, don’t talk about that. It happened, and it’s over now.

 

Both of them drank from their glasses. There was a little, embarrassed moment, then the blonde asked again.

\- What are you gonna do now?

\- Drink, drink, drink more.. and have some fun with a pretty woman. – Steve shook his head with a pale smile on his face.

\- So, you’re still mad at each other.. with Pepper.. – Tony’s face became sad, but he didn’t say anything.

\- Yeah. I hope, I’m gonna meet with you Steve. But now I wanna go and drink something. Bye. - Tony stood up from his chair and stepped towards to the bar.

 

Two hours passed by when they met again. It seemed, that Steve kept an eye on Tony, because when the brunette trudged up to the first storey and he almost fell off, somebody grabbed him.

\- Thanks man.. – Tony sat down on a chair and looked up on Steve. His smile turned into an angry face. – What the hell? Did ya follow me?! Let me alone! – He rubbed a hand over his eyes then he buried his face into his palms. – Why are ya doing this to me? – whispered while his voice cracked. Steve knelt down in front of the man.

\- Tony… - the man was sitting and his shoulders were skaking.

\- First you pushes me away than you pretend that you care about me… and then it goes round and round… - the brunette looked at the blonde. He hadn’t care anymore if the man would have seen him cry.

Steve watched Tony in shock. He’d never thought that the man has got feelings for him..

\- Leave me here… please… - the brunette leaned back and hid his face behind his hands again. Steve gently pulled the hands away and wiped his tears lovingly from his face.

\- I’m sorry Tony. I should have declared my feelings to you long ago. Because.. I am in love with you..

\- Steve.. – whispered Tony, before their lips met.  

The first kiss was a little bit gawky, as if neither of them had never been kissed before. Just a simple lip to lip. An innocent touch.. They stared at each other’s eyes, while their mouth were only inches away.

\- What are we doing? – asked Tony after he closed his eyes.

\- What should be done for long ago – whispered Steve into Tony’s mouth and bend forward just for another attempt.

This kiss was more courageous. They wanted to discover new feelings, new tastes. Steve felt Tony’s mustache and beard what makes him smile into the kiss. The two men melted into each other. Suddenly they heard sound of footsteps.

\- Come after me – murmured the brunette and pulled the blonde. He seemed sober.

They hurried into a room what was dark. The only light source was the moonlinght – but they could see each other very well.

Voluptuous touches, lustful kisses and hugs, zestful sighs and quiet moans. Wet lips searched their detination while Steve tossed Tony into something interesting object.

\- What’s this? – asked in whisper.

\- It’s a…. a piano!

\- What kind of room are we in?

\- Who cares? Kiss me again.. – asked Tony while he sat onto the musical instrument. The top of it fell with a huge bang. – Noone will hear it.. Continue, please… - pleaded Tony in a lustful voice what tossed the blonde into a deep desire – precipice.

He hissed through his teeth when Tony grabbed his loin. He pushed his jeans and underwear to free his manhood. The brunette grabbed it and began to stroke it slowly but hard. The blonde’s moan filled the silence of the room.

\- I like this sound.. – knelt Tony in front of the other and began to pamper his cock with his tongue, lips and teeth. After some minutes, Steve put Tony back down on the piano gingerly and took his trousers and underwear off.

\- How soft skin you have here… - smoothed Steve Tony’s thighs and butt. The man couldn’t do anything – only mewl.

The blonde bend forward and licked the brunette’s entrance. When Tony began to move Steve took the brunette’s manhood in his mouth, while he pushed a finger into his body.

Tony felt dizzy and he spread his thighs to let Steve closer.

When the blonde felt the brunette’s sweet secretion in his mouth, he added a second, then a third finger. Tony’s body became ready. Steve slowly pushed his hip forward – his manhood deep into the men’s body. He hugged the brunette tight – he layed down on him.

\- Oh, my fucking God…

\- Language… - said Steve with a smile and kissed Tony.

That would be hard to say how long they did it in this way, when Steve pulled Tony from the piano. He layed down, and let the brunette to sat into his lap. He began to move his hip hard. Steve could not stand anymore – he climaxed into Tony. After some short minutes, the brunette’s body tensed – and he cum onto Steve’s chest.

Simultaneously – colourful lights were visible and big voices were heard – the firework.

Tony laid over Steve’s body. The blonde hugged him lovingly and whispered into his ear:

 

\- Happy new year, Tony.


End file.
